Expect The Unexpected
by HISTORICROMANCELOVER
Summary: "Nature has loopholes Damon, this pregnancy happens to be one of them and there is no turning you back on it."
1. Prologue - Vampire's Can't Reproduce

**Prologue: Vampires can't reproduce**

**A/N: Hey lovelies i'm back. Hope you all enjoy what i've come up with this time. **

**This story is a Bella/Damon paired because I realize love this pair a lot more than Delena. This story will also include a supernatural pregnancy which is like the main this in it so if you'd like you can start telling me the names you'd want for either boy or girl. story takes place in like about a year after New Moon and in season two of the vampire diaries. **

"Bella you okay in there" Angela said knocking on the bathroom door. I whipped the sides of my mouth and flushed the toilet walking over towards the sink running water over my face and brushed my teeth. After I made sure I didn't smell like vomit anymore I opened the door and gave Angela a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said which was a compete lie because of the past month I'd been throw-up almost every morning sometimes even in the afternoon like now. Angela stared at me for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"Your seriously gonna sit here and lie to your witch best friend who can tell when people are lying." Angela said placing her hands on her hips. Yeah did I forget to mention that Angela is a witch. But no just any witch Angela has a special power that helps her tell when someone is pregnant or telling a lie.

"Oh my god, how did I not know this." Angela said causing me to look at her with a confused expression considering I had yet to respond to her earlier question. "Ang, you alright?" I asked her.

Angela stopped freaking out and looked at me with a confused expression. "Your pregnant Bella." She said sending me into shock. I shook my head in disbelief

"That's impossible the only person I've ever slept with is a vampire." I explained

"You and Edward had sex?" Angela questioned and I shook my head. Like Edward would ever consider touching me that way. "No when we were in Mystic Fall...I kind of sort of slept with Damon." I said blushing at the memory.

"You slept with Damon Salvatore." Angela said in disbelief I nodded my head biting down on my bottom lip as memories of our time together flowed back into my mind. "Okay just one question." Angela said I sighed and looked at her.

"How bit was he." She asked causing my eyes to widen and my face to become completely red. "I'm leaving." I said moving past her out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. My mind fluttered away from her question and onto the fact that I was indeed pregnant. But I still couldn't completely understand how I mean Damon was a vampire and from what I've heard from literally every vampire they can't procreate at all.

"Ang are you sure you haven't read this wrong?" I asked her running my hands through my hair. She looked at me with a sympathetic expression on her face and shook her head. "I saw it with my own eyes Bells your having a baby" Angela said with a serious expression that told me she was indeed telling the truth.

"How...how is something like this even possible he'd practically dead." I said still not wanting to believe it. "Well nature has loopholes and this happens to be one of them." Angela said walking over towards my bed were I was now sitting and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"You'll get through this Bella, just like you did with your break up...plus you've got me." She said causing me to smile a little and lean into her hug. "Yeah but i'm not ready Ang, i'm only eighteen I still don't now what I want to do...and what if i'm not a good mother...what if i'm worse then my mom." I said beginning to panic about my own child growing up to not like me as it's mother.

"Bella stop okay your not even that far along to be worrying about stuff like that..." Angela said pausing for a moment as if she had to thing about something.

"But I do now one thing and that is you need to tell Damon." She said and the fear I'd felt when she'd first told me set in. As much as I hated to say it Damon Salvatore was a scary man and although i'd slept with that man while I was visiting my cousin Caroline with Angela. He still gave me chills and good knows what he'd do if he thought I was lying about this.

"Dp we have tp can't we just skip that part and worry about telling my dad." I asked Angela gave me a look and I could only sigh in defeat. "Fine i'll start packing because i'm pretty sure Charlie's not gonna let me stay here anymore." I said with a sad sigh.

"Why would I do that?" I jumped and turned around to find my dad standing in the doorway of my bedroom. My eyes wondered over to Angela as if looking for a way out of this but she just shook her head and walked over towards my closet. Great guess this one is up to me I thought walking over towards Charlie playing with the ring on my piney finger.

"Dad...I...I have to to tell you something. And your probably gonna hate me for this and Never want to see me again after I say this and I will completely unde-"

"Bella just tell me what the problem is." Charlie chuckled

"I'm pregnant." I said and the smile that was on his face fell he looked at me in disbelief as he scratched the back of his head. "Is it that Cullen kids because I know he was no good the moment I laded eyes on hi-"

"No dad it's not his...It's Damon Salvatore's" I said slowly watching his reaction but there was none he didn't even look the least bit pissed off like he did when he thought it was Edward a moment ago.

"Liz Forbes is friend...I heard he's a great guy helps catch some bad guys here and there...Do he know?" Charlie asked. Inside apart of me was so thrilled Charlie wasn't as angry as I thought he would be another part was just in shock about how much he really hated Edward and how different this would have gonna had this child really been Edwards.

"No...me and Ang were gonna go to Mystic Falls and tell him...but I needed to tell you first." I said quickly again waiting for his response. Charlie scratched the back of his head again and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah yeah I think that's a great idea, just as long as I still get to be part of the kids life..."Charlie dragged out causing me to smile and reaching forward wrapping my arms around him. In this moment I was thankful to have the parents I had. I was also glad that Edward had walked out of my life because if he hadn't I would have become a vampire and I would never get to talk to Charlie again. I don't think I could handle that no matter how much I did used to love Edward.

"Thanks dad." I said in a whispered feeling really emotional at this point. Guess that's the hormones.

"Your welcome kiddo...if you need anything just yell i'm right downstairs." Charlie said kissing my forehead before turning to leave but not before turning back around and saying. "Oh and Bella your gonna have to tell your mother about this." He said smiling when I groaned and left my room.

"Well that was easier then expected." Angela said. I turned and found that she'd already packed my suitcase.

"Yeah but telling Damon won't be." I said thinking about going back to Mystic Falls and telling him. I really wish I wasn't pregnant right now because I so need to be drunk in order to tell Damon something like this.

Yeah this was gonna be a mess. Shit then there's Caroline.

"Kill me now."

**A/N: So tell me what you this how should Damon and Caroline react to the news? **

**Like I said in the beginning of this feel free to send me names for either girl or boy because i'm sure as hell not spilling the babies gender. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Well This Was A Shock

**Chapter one: Well this was a shock**

**Dedicated to the first few people to comment and favorite my story thanks so much**

**A/N: Please don't write about my spelling your your review. I now the mistakes are there and will be editing the whole thing after I have finished it. **

**Has anyone seen the latest episode of TVD because it seriously is starting to feel like this will be the last season which is making me sad also we've finally got Bonnie back, meet the Salvatores mother oh and an emotionless Caroline this should be exciting. **

"You ready for this." Angela asked me as we pulled up outside of Mystic Grill. I turned my gaze away from the window and looked at her shaking my head. I was terrified at this moment. Just being in Mystic falls made me scared I hadn't even caught sight of either Damon or Caroline and I wanted to be out of this town.

"Can we just go home." I pleaded with Angela but she shook her head. "Damon's the father he has a right to now, after you tell him you can decide if you want him to be apart of it or not." Angela said. At this moment I was happy to have her as my friend because unlike me she was using her brain and thinking everything out while I was still hung up on the fact that I was pregnant and Damon Salvatore was the father.

"Okay...can we just get something to eat now." I said Angela nodded turning off the engine and climbed out of the car. I took a deep breath before undoing my seatbelt and following after her. My eyes wondered down to my shakey hands and I quickly shoved them into my sweat pocket. _It's gonna be okay everything gonna be fine _I convinced myself as I followed Angela inside Mystic Grill.

Once we were inside we grabbed a table closest to the bar. I was taking off my sweeter when I heard,"Another bourbon." I felt everything in my freeze as I slowly turned around and my eyes landed on Damon who was sitting at the bar his seat the closest one towards were me and Angela had chosen to seat. "You okay Bells." I heard Angela ask but I couldn't speak or move I just stood there staring at Damon with wide eyes.

I watched as Damon took a sip of his bourbon and turned his head in my direction he looked directly at me but he turned his head away then paused for a moment before turning back and looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Bella." He said "I need to be excused." I said quickly pushing back my seat but my fast movements caused me to trip on my own feet. and I fell on the ground but not before slamming my wrist hard into the table as I fell.

"Shit." I hissed in pain as I felt the eyes of everyone in Mystic Grill turn and look at me with concerned expressions on there faces. "Bella." Both Damon and Angela said kneeling down next to me. Angela gave me a knowing look and giggled at my clumsiness. "You were always clumsy." Damon said grabbing my wrist causing me to wince in pain.

"Your wrist, does it hurt?" Damon asked supidly. I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Let's get you to Meredith." Damon said helping me up and leading me out of the grill. Oh crap I hope they don't do any test or stick some needles in me. I really don't need Damon finding out from any body but me no matter who scared I was to tell him.

**~o.O.o~**

"Thanks Mer." I said to Dr. Meredith Fell after she'd finished wrapping up my wrist. Meredith smiled at me and walked over giving me a tight squeeze. "No problem, good to have you back Bells and just be careful lifting heavy things alright." Meredith said I nodded and she grabbed her clip board walking out of the hospital room leaving only me and Damon.

This probably wasn't the best Idea or place to tell him but it was as good as any. "Damon, I need to tell you something." I almost whispered feeling my heart race as he turned to look at me. God this was really about to happen, I just hope he takes it like Charlie did but knowing Damon that sure as hell wasn't gonna happen.

"What is is clumsy." Damon joked causing me to glare at him I don't get why he had nicknames for everyone including me. "I'mpregnantandit'syours." I rushed out causing Damon to furrow his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"I had no idea what you just said. Talk slower Izzy." He said I took a deep and looked at my fingers knowing looking him in the eyes when I said this would cause me to freeze.

"I'm pregnant Damon, and it's yours." I said after a few minutes of an awkward silence I looked up from my fingers at Damon who just stood there staring at me with wide eyes unable to move or even speak. "Impossilbe...that's compete...are you sure it's even mine...I'm a vampire, vampire's can't reproduce." Damon stumbled this was the first time I'd even seen Damon Salvatore at a loss for words and I would have enjoyed the sight if it a different situation.

"Dam-" I stared to say before he cut me off "This isn't happening...your not pregnant...you just can't be." Damon said grabbing his leather jacket off the chair and opening the door.

"So what your just gonna leave me here?" I questioned tears beginning to form in my eyes causing Damon to freeze in the door was as he hung his head before turning back aorund to face me.

"I'm sorry Bells...I just...I need to think." He said walking out and closing the door. I looked around trying to ignore the urge to cry but I couldn't I sunk down on the floor clamping my hand over my mouth as I cried. Angela was wrong this wasn't easy at all it was painfully worse and Now I didn't know what to do.

**Damon 3rd person**

After walked out of the hosptial room Damon didn't leave right away he just stood there for a while debating wether or not he should go back in there but after he heard Bella cry he couldn't stay there either so he walked away like he'd always do. Sure it wasn't the best thing to run away from his problems all the time but It was what he was best at and the news she'd given him made it hard to be happy right now. Not because he was concerned that it wasn't his because he know very well that is was concidering he was Bella's first and only.

Damon was more concerned about what would happen and if people found out about it more importantly if his enemies found out. That would mean who whole lot of people hunting Bella down just to get back at him and he didn't want that. While at the same time Damon couldn't decide if he wanted a child. Sure maybe when he was human he'd hoped to be a father one day.

Damon slammed his car do shut in fustration and made his way into Mystic gril straight over towards the bar and ordering a bourbon. "What's up with you?" Caroline Forbes also known as Barbie or Blondie in Damon's book. Damon gave Caroline a look thinking Bella must have told her considering the two were best friends after all.

"Like you don't already now." He hissed at her downing his bourbon and raisng his hand signaling the bartender to bring him another. "Actually no I honestly don't." Caroline said turning her body towards Damon in hopes that he would tell her what his problem was not that she really cared that much.

"Isabella's pregnant and it's mine." He said like it wasn't that important. Damon turned his head and saw that the immortal blonde hand frozen in her spot her lips slightly parted as if she wanted to say something but was unable to find the words.

"Please tell me you didn't walk out on her when she told you?" Caroline said knowing how Bella was when it came to people walking out on her. Caroline remembered after Edward Cullen had done it to her she was competely broken for at least three months before her dad sent her here were Caroline and the gang made her feel alive again.

"Fine, I didn't walk out on her." Damon said sarcastically taking reaching across the counter and grabbing the whole bottle of bourbon that was sitting there which Caroline snatched from him. Damon glared at her and reached for it but she wiggled her finger at him.

"Barbie, I'm really not in the mode for you or you silly little games." Damon said glaring daggers at Caroline.

"Well to bad because your not getting this until you get your head out of your ass and go talk to Bella. Surely this baby would like to known it's dad when it's growing up because I know how it feels to not have a father figure around and let me tell you it sucks." Caroline said Damon stared at her for a moment before coming to terms with the fact that for once the blonde was right and stood up exiting the bar.

**Caroline's Pov. **

I smiled in victory as I watched Damon walk out of the grill. For once the dumby is actually listening to me. I looked down at the bourbon in my hands and decided why not. I undid the top and took a sip of it coughing as it when down my throat. "Man that's strong stuff." I said placing it back on the counter and grabbing my coat. Now I have a pregnant cousin to see and a baby shower to play not that i'm gonna tell Bella about that part. I thought to myself with a smile as I walked out of the grill.

**A/N: okay honestly i'm so mad right now I wrote a really long chapter for this one then when I went to save it said I needed to log in when I had already logged in and the whole chapter got deleted so I had to rewrite it all over. Hope you guy's like and please help me out with the baby names**


End file.
